Transkrypt:Odcinek 92
Witam w kolejnym, już dziewięćdziesiątym drugim odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Jak wiecie od pewnego czasu gry, które pojawiały się w odcinkach sylwestrowych, szły pewną ścieżką. Dwa lata temu przedstawiłem wam największego multiplatformowego gniota jaki powstał na konsole, z dużą dawką erotyki, czyli Leżer sut lary boks ofis bast. A rok temu mieliście okazję zobaczyć jeszcze większego krapa, także z dużą dawką treści dla starszych, lecz tym razem z główną bohaterką, tytułową Lulą. W tym odcinku zmierzymy się z grą, której główną postacią również jest przedstawicielka płci pięknej i której akcja też dzieje się z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. I chyba nie trudno się domyśleć, że ta gra to także Małnt Gównerest elektronicznej rozgrywki. Jak wielkim gównotokiem jest więc dzisiejsza produkcja? Za chwilę się przekonamy. Tak więc nie przedłużając, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra D.I.R.T: Origin of the Species została ukończona przez New Generation Games dnia ósmego listopada 2006 roku, a Deep Silver włożył swoje brudne łapska w proces wydawniczy. Deweloperzy prócz dzisiejszej produkcji, mieli zamiar stworzyć także jego port na konsolę play station 2, i to tyle. Produkt swoje macki wysunął już na e3 w 2004 roku i już wtedy było wiadomo, że czeka nas istne rozwolnienie. D.I.R.T było niejednokrotnie przekładane z kwartału na kwartał i w końcu trafiło do sklepów. Warto też zaznaczyć, że gra miała być połączeniem trójwymiarowej strzelaniny akcji z tradycyjną przygodówką i elementami RPG, gdzie moglibyśmy rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Jednak zanim przekonamy się jak to wyszło w praniu, sprawdźmy, jak debiut New Generation wypadł na portalach internetowych. absolut games. 40%! Digital Entertainment News. 2 i 2 dziesiąte na 10! gamespot. 2 na 10! Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę od głównego meni. Po przeczekaniu naprawdę kuriozalnej animacji ukazującej logo dewelopera, nasze oczy przykuje tytuł gry oraz tło w formie, klipu wideo wyrwanego wprost z trailera tak jak to było w przypadku de hit of łor. I o ile tam utwór jak i czcionka opcji próbowała wprowadzić nas w odpowiednią atmosferę, tutaj dostajemy w ryj impaktem. I nie jakąś inną wersją znalezioną w odmętach sieci, lecz tą prosto z Windowsa. Rozumiem, to tylko dobór czcionki, ale serio? Tak czy inaczej, bo odbiegam od tematu, gdzie mamy ustawienia? Owszem możemy definiować wszystkie klawisze na klawiaturze bądź podłączonym dżojstiku czy padzie oraz zmniejszyć ustawienia głośności, ale żadnych typowych opcji dostrzec nie można. Oczywiście, jak na kaszankę przystało, wszelkie nieistotne konfiguracje zostały wpierdolone do okienka uruchamiającego produkcję. Mamy więc niesamowity dobór rozdzielczości, takich jak 1440 na 900, 1366 na 768, 1152 na 864, czy 1280 na 768. Oraz takie cuda na kiju jak, wyłączanie anty aliasingu na pełnym ekranie, wyłączenie systemu dźwięku, włączenie kontroli środowiskowej kompensacji świateł, cokolwiek to kurwa znaczy, uruchomienie czita na wszystkie bronie oraz, ferst person czit? Nie uruchomienie widoku z pierwszej osoby, czy perspektywy FPP, lecz po prostu ferst person czit. Po prostu cudnie! Fabuła obraca się wokół tytułowej Dirt, która najprawdopodobniej przespała ostatnie 20 lat w komorze kriogenicznej. Mamy więc typową kopiącą dupy rokową laskę z przekłutymi ustami, uchem oraz nosem i dwoma kucykami, celowo widoczne stringi, opuszczone spodnie do połowy tyłka oraz pieszczochę na szyi. Sam mokry sen typowego gika z lat dziewięćdziesiątych poznajemy, gdy nagle po mocno zakrapianej wakacyjnej imprezie gdzieś w Newadzie, budzi się w celi w Nowym Jorku i odkrywa, że całe miasto jest opanowane przez przerażające insekty. Okazuje się bowiem, że w owej Newadzie miał miejsce eksperyment Projekt Dżajents. Tak, Dżi I, ents, czyli projekt doświadczalny polegający na mutowaniu różnych gatunków pasożytów i owadów, w celu wykorzystania ich na polu walki. Oczywiście wszystko poszło nie tak, a wyniki eksperymentu prędko wymykają się spod kontroli. Naszym zadaniem jest więc powstrzymać wszelkie potwory przed opanowaniem całego globu oraz uratowanie reszty swoich przyjaciół, która na libację uczęszczała. Oczywiście prócz samych maszkar, na naszej drodze staną też siły rządowe, które chcą wyplenić wszystkich świadków owego badania oraz wirus Triton 76, który został w naszą bohaterkę wszczepiony podczas przebywania na pustyni Newada. Historia jest nieludzko głupia, cały jej sens można by było napisać na pudełku od zapałek, a sama narracja wzorem Hideo Kodżimy a to dłuży się w nieskończoność a to w cutscenkach prerenderowanych, a to w komiksach, które o dziwo zawierają te same modele. Czyżby budżet nie przekraczający trzech winiaczy marki Pokemon nie starczył na przygotowanie reszty klipów? Pamiętacie jak wcześniej wspomniałem o tym, że gra miała być hybrydą trzecio osobowej strzelanki, erpega i zagadek rodem ze staro szkolnych przygodówek? Słowem kluczowym jest tutaj miała, bo nie ma tutaj erpega ni kurwa krzty. Ani także jakichkolwiek zagadek angażujących umysłowo. Chyba, że dla kogoś tajemnicą ludzkości jest włączenie przełącznika odpowiadającego za otworzenie wrót, które znajdują się w pomieszczeniu obok. Rozgrywka więc jest grą tepe es. W każdej z dwudziestu pięciu misji naszym zadaniem jest dojście z punktu a do b, oznaczonego czerwoną ikonką z drzwiami, przy okazji anihilując wszelkie zmutowane istoty oraz siły specjalne. Czasem będziemy musieli przestrzelić komputer w celu odblokowania danych drzwi, czy postawić kilka skrzynek na przełączniki przeciwstawiając się fizyce tak tragicznej, że aż Niuton przewraca się w grobie. A czasem zmierzymy się z bosem, który po unicestwieniu albo zniknie z powierzchni Ziemi, albo zacznie coś odpierdalać. Dert w przeciwieństwie do typowych protagonistów z gier tepepe, ma aż osiem dodatkowych umiejętności, które ułatwiają eksterminację kolejnych pokrak. Mamy ti ek froł, który pozwala nam na obrzucanie naszych przeciwników elementami otoczenia, ale tylko wtedy gdy znajdziemy wokół bestii parę gratów. Choć w sumie operowanie nimi jest równie przyjemne co nadepnięcie na klocek lego będąc boso. Drugi mamy ti kej flak, który prócz wysyłania jakichś świecących gównianych gwiazdeczek które okrążają naszą bohaterkę, absolutnie gówno robią. Kolejny mamy tak zwany akcelerator obrotów, który pozwala nam wystrzelić kilka nabojów w trakcie obrotu, które nawet nie trafiłyby king konga wspinającego się na Empire State Building. Razor disk, czyli dysk z ostrzami, przypominający szurikeny, który podczas rzucania zatrzymuje nas w pozie wydalniczej. Super dodż, który po najechaniu na danego przeciwnika, aktywuje wskoczenie na niego saltem przy okazji zużywając amunicję z trzymanej broni. Pirokineza, czyli manipulowanie ogniem pozwalające nam palić skrzynki i inne pudła. Magiczny pocisk, który pozwala nam manipulować trajektorią lotu naszych pocisków przy okazji zwalniając czas, oraz tarcza, która w postaci pola siłowego na chwilę pozwala ochraniać się przed otrzymywaniem obrażeń. I o ile niektóre zdolności były przydatne i jako tako działały, tak reszta funkcjonowała gorzej niż żuk z przebitymi oponami bez zawieszenia. Mrożący krew w żyłach są też nieprzyjaciele. Wśród zmutowanych insektów mamy między innymi połączenie pająka, żuka i muchołówki, które porusza się jakby brodziło w kisielu. Zmutowane skorpiony, które zapierdalają jak na lodzie. Skrzyżowanie krabów z kokonami wykonanymi z sarnich bobków i o aparycji pajączków z duma. Gigantycznego robaka o kolorze białym, który jeśli nie zostanie zabity po siedmiu sekundach od wypełznięcia ze ściany, potraktuje nas żółtawym kwasem który doprowadzi nas automatycznie do śmierci. Mamy też połączenie modliszki z krzyżakiem. Latające pasożyty wyglądające jak chruściki oblane kałem. Jakieś diabelskie wilki z rogami wyjętymi od diabła. Połączenie kraba i ważki o monstrualnych wielkościach który spaceruje sobie z gracją mecha oraz jakieś czerwone chujstwa przypominające działka, które podczas szarży transformują się w kule. I o ile same stwory są przerażające jeśli chodzi o ich mizerną liczbę poligonów, to w praktyce owszem możemy się zesrać widząc daną paskudę, ale jedynie ze śmiechu. Bardzo często kierują się w naszą stronę linią prostą mimo że ciągle robimy wokół nich obroty, a czasem nawet zamierają w miejscu jak nigdy nic, bądź okrążają czubek swojego ogona. Agenci rządowi i komandosi również nie pozostają w tyle. Gdy nas dostrzegą zamierają w miejscu, biegają we wszystkie strony świata i gdyby nie fakt, że rzucają w nas granatami, które natychmiastowo nas uśmiercają, równie dobrze moglibyśmy walczyć z ruchliwymi tarczami strzeleckimi. Warto też wspomnieć o sklepie, w którym kupujemy wszelkie pukawki po ukończeniu poziomu. Możemy posiąść amunicję do pistoletu, naboje do strzelby, która z jakichś powodów mają zdolność łamania grawitacji, bo za każdym razem gdy wróg się na nasze pociski z tej broni nadzieje, odlatuje kilka metrów w tył kończąc swój lot na ścianie lub mierząc się z faktem istnienia siły przyciągania. Uzi, ak 47 czyli poczciwy kałasznikow, snajperkę, oraz bronie bardziej specjalistyczne jak pustynny orzeł, czyli desert eagle, MP piątkę, oraz k55 i m90. I jak łatwo się domyśleć, bronie różnią się jedynie szybkością wypluwania pocisków i modelem, a o jakimkolwiek odrzucie można jedynie sobie pomarzyć. Same jednak naboje i dodatkowe pukawki które nie leżą ot tak na ulicy możemy kupować za punkty umiejętności, które zdobywamy za zabijanie potworów. I o ile pomysł wydaje się całkiem solidny, to właściwie od pierwszych z misji, nie ważne czy będziemy grać w trybie szarp szuter, stelf czy agreszyn, będziemy mieć po tysiąc naboi do każdej pukawki z naszego arsenału. Powiedzieć, że misje w tej grze to wrzód na dupie to jakby rzec, że pułapka na niedźwiedzie dobrze sprawuje się jako depilator nóg. Nie dość, że niektóre z nich bez kat scenek trwają góra dziesięć, piętnaście sekund. *demonstracja* To jeszcze zagadki zaprojektowane przez twórców są tak banalne, że nawet największe pustaki z Marsa, które buty zawiązują zszywaczem mogłyby przejść je mając stopę przytwierdzoną do odbytu. W misji drugiej gdzie mamy trzy umiejscowione obok siebie przyciski, aktywuje nam się od razu kartka w którą weszliśmy wkraczając do danego obszaru pokazująca nam na mapie wszystkie miejsca gdzie muszą znaleźć się skrzynki. W innej z kolei gdzie zastaniemy blokujący przejście laser mamy notkę, że miejsce jest tak zabezpieczone, że tylko osoba posiadająca zdolność sterowania kulą wprost na mechanizm blokujący dalszą część budynku mogła by dalej przejść, a przecież to jest niemożliwe. *przyspieszona demonstracja "zagadki" i picard facepalm* A w kolejnej w pewnym miejscu blokują nas zamknięte wrota, a w notce otrzymujemy pouczenie o niewnoszenie przedmiotów palnych, gdyż uruchomią one alarm co otworzy dane wejście. Pieprzyć Manki Ajlend czy Dej of de tentaktul, to są prawdziwe old skulowe zagadki! Przy okazji raz na jakiś czas otrzymamy rewelacyjną misję eskorty naukowców czy innych robotników przez całą mapę do przełącznika, czy walki z takimi rewelacyjnymi bosami jak zmutowany pająk atakujący nas ogniem z jego paszczy, człowiek cyfrowy, który ciska w nas piorunami i żyję dzięki zwisających w górze kulach, ksiądz, który dla frajdy rozjebuje swoją parafię, oraz wielkiego mecha który ma inteligencję niższą od świecy dymnej. Oprawa audiowizualna jest po prostu karygodna jak na rok, w którym gra została wydana. Animacje naszej bohaterki przypominają paralityka nafaszerowanego ekstazy, a potworów są też nie lepsze. Cienie są zbyt kanciaste i w niektórych mapach zamkniętych są po prostu mocno pogrubioną linią, z jakiegoś powodu. Efekty specjalne są nawet gorsze od tych z pierwszego em de ka. Kurwa, to ci osiągnięcie! Modele są wykonane po najmniejszej linii oporu z liczbą poligonów którą możemy policzyć na palcach obu rąk, a tekstury wyglądają jak wymioty skunksa przepuszczone przez magiel. Ba, nawet pre renderowane kat scenki zajmują u mnie drugie miejsce w kategorii najgorszych zaraz po drejku z klanu dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu smoków. Oprawa dźwiękowa również nie pozostaje w tyle. Mamy kakofonię tak zatrważającą, że otępi wasz mózg od pierwszych zagranych nut, odgłosy ataku dziwotworów przypominają tradycyjne sposoby oczyszczania wydzielin z gardła, a odgłosy pośmiertne marins przypominają odgłosy ulgi po wysraniu pięciu kilogramów. Wojs akting może nie zbliża się do galaktycznie złej gry aktorskiej z rajd tu hel, ale i tak brzmi jakby był nagrywany w piwnicy pełnej bimbru przy pomocy dyktafonu dzień przed wydaniem na świat tej pozycji. Jednak wisienką na torcie jest miś, który jest umiejscowiony na plecach dirt i służy za jej inwentarz, mimo iż ani razu nie widzieliśmy jak tam cokolwiek wkłada. Jego piski, jęki i inne mruczenia doprowadzą do szału każdego po zaledwie kilku milisekundach. Błędów też jest co niemiara. Będąc w area 51 można spostrzec helikoptery pikujące raz po raz w hangary plątające się niemiłosiernie w tą i z powrotem. Podczas uruchomienia animacji ukazującej się po wciśnięciu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za umiejętność zatytułowaną super dodż i zatrzymaniu jej w trakcie działania, kamera zatrzymuje się w miejscu i nie mamy nad nią żadnej kontroli. Czasem, mimo iż funkcjonariusz policji upadnie po otrzymaniu obrażenia od granatu i natychmiastowo bez żadnych problemów wstaje, jesteśmy zmuszeni do powtórzenia całej misji od początku. A czasem zdarzyło mi się, że wchodząc dwa razy przez przypadek do tego samego hangaru, gra wywaliła mnie na sam początek misji i musiałem się użerać z całym kompleksem od samego początku. Jednak prawdziwym szczytem opieszałości jest system zapisu. Wszystko wydaje się być zrobione dobrze, w każdym momencie gry gdy wciśniemy ową opcję, ta po zaznaczeniu wybranego przez nas slotu, z radością informuje nas o pozytywnym wykonaniu zadania. Jednak okazuje się, że gdy wyłączymy owy tytuł i chcemy powrócić do miejsca zapisanego, owszem powracamy na daną mapę, ale nie na miejscu gdzie skończyliśmy, lecz na sam, jebany, początek danej misji! Ci, którzy wykonali tak spierdolony system, to istni skurwiele jakich mało. Podsumowując, D.I.R.T: Origin of the Species, to jedna z najgorszych gier strzelanych z perspektywy trzeciej osoby w jakie miałem czelność zagrać. Przepaskudna grafika, kakofoniczne melodie, monotonne misje, sztywne sterowanie, koszmarne pseudozagadki oraz sklep w którym kupujemy dodatkowe gnaty sprawiają, że gra jest równie przyjemna co leczenie kanałowe. To jakim cudem mimo tych wad nie jest aż tak zła jak drejk czy antikiler? Ze względu na fabułę. I nie dlatego, że jest ona w jakikolwiek stopniu oryginalna czy angażująca, lecz zważywszy na to jak jest przegięta. Jest ona tak nieprawdopodobnie absurdalna i idiotyczna, że aż czekamy do kolejnej misji by sprawdzić jak i czym całkowicie przegiętym tym razem zaatakują scenarzyści, by stworzyć nawet bardziej groteskową akcję. Choć mimo wszystko i tak nie można się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś nam zgrzyta grając w tę produkcję. Twórcy powinni zostać skazani na banicję jeśli chodzi o tworzenie produktów growo podobnych. Wolałbym zjeść włosy z zada mamuta niż kolejny raz przechodzić te szczochy. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:seria 7 Category:2013 Category:TPS